


Antología Destiel (Dean x Castiel)

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexo, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Aquí subiré mis historias sobre la pareja más hermosa de todo Supernatural Dean Winchester x Castiel.Cada historia es un One Shot completamente independiente a los demás (Exceptuando en ciertas ocasiones) cada una rellena de Fluff y Smut.Porque con ellos fue Ship a primera vista y DEBEN estar juntos aunque sea a través de Fanfics. ❤¡Espero que lo disfruten!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Castiel era un hombre estricto en cuanto a sus valores y normas religiosas.

Asistía a misa todos los domingos, a menudo donaba su tiempo a la iglesia y seguía los mandamientos del señor al pie de la letra; por supuesto, Dean estaba perfectamente bien con todo eso.

Estaba en completa paz con cada una de sus reglas... _a excepción de una en particular._

*El sexo premarital estaba absolutamente prohibido. Sin excepciones ni cambios.*

Lo que significaba para Dean: _No boda = No ardiente castaño desnudo y sudado encima de él._

Como era de esperarse, practicar la abstinencia sexual no era una tarea divertida en lo absoluto, unos días le resultaba difícil sobrellevar aquella regla y otros... le era endemoniadamente imposible.

Hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para canalizar su frustración sexual hacia otra cosa que no fuera Castiel.

Cada vez que quería enterrar su polla en la garganta de su novio, salía a correr hasta quedar demasiado cansado como para fantasear con sus perfectos labios alrededor de su polla.

Cada vez que escuchaba la regadera abierta no pensaba en Castiel completamente desnudo acariciándose el cuerpo con jabón, claro que no, en lugar de eso tomaba la biblia y la leía hasta perder la erección, desafortunadamente siempre la recuperaba en cuanto Castiel salía del baño, con nada más que una toalla alrededor de la cintura y vapor brotando detrás de él.

Tampoco era un parque de diversiones para Castiel.

Cada que iban al gimnasio y veía a Dean levantar pesas, lo veía hacer flexiones o sólo secarse el sudor con el brazo, sentía esa hambre peligrosa y carnal que le hervía las neuronas y le agitaba el corazón.

En ocasiones, tenía pensamientos tan depravados y oscuros que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Iba a la iglesia y se confesaba frente al padre Crowley, suplicaba perdón, expiaba sus culpas hasta sentirse limpio otra vez; pero era inútil, siempre terminaba donde empezó, temblando en deseo por Dean Winchester y encubriéndolo bajo una dura capa de indiferencia sexual completamente fingida.

Lo cual no tenía objeto, Dean podía ver a través de él, siempre lo hacía, detrás de ese semblante de calma y autocontrol había un hombre anhelante y desesperado por contacto íntimo. Era en esos momentos donde los que se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, luchando la misma batalla silenciosa de todos los días, donde el verde en los ojos de Dean lucía más intenso que cualquier bosque y los ojos de Castiel más azules que cualquier océano.

Al final, Castiel apartaba la mirada y la mandíbula de Dean se tensaba.

Pasar el tiempo juntos era hermoso, los maratones de películas, las cenas al aire libre, las profundas conversaciones nocturnas, todo eso era lo mejor del mundo para los dos, pero el no poder intimar físicamente con el otro se volvía un elefante en la habitación imposible de ignorar.

El saber que estaba prohibido sólo lo volvía más tentador.

Habían estado sobreviviendo a base de besos y caricias furtivas. En ocasiones debían ir corriendo al baño a _"calmar"_ sus pasiones. Pero nada se comparaba con el acto final.

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda, y Dean sentía que iba a combustionar dentro de su propia piel. Castiel estaba presente en sus sueños, en sus fantasías, en su vida. Tenerlo cerca todos los días, compartir la misma cama todas las noches, tener su aroma en la nariz a todas horas, era un tormento indescriptible e inevitable.

Pero respetaba las reglas y límites de su prometido, no quería presionarlo ni hacerlo sentir culpable, así que guardaba su agonía detrás de sus dientes, esperando sin paciencia a que la noche especial llegara.

-Padre, dame fuerza.- Castiel suplicó en silencio mientras observaba a su futuro esposo desvestirse antes de entrar al baño.

* * *

Dean subió a la cama, torso desnudo, pies descalzos, boxers ajustados.

Castiel tragó saliva. _Iba a ser una noche muy larga..._

El castaño por su parte, vestía un ligero pantalón de pijama y una vieja camiseta de AD/DC de Dean. Era una noche calurosa por lo que no era lo ideal dormir con tanta ropa encima, pero necesitaba protección, sabía que el más mínimo rose entre sus pieles desnudas desembocaría un desesperado encuentro sexual así que necesitaba un escudo, aunque fuera de tela.

 _Sólo una semana más... sólo una semana más..._ se repitió el castaño una y otra vez sintiendo su polla endurecerse y alzarse sin advertencia.

Dean estaba a treinta centímetros de distancia de él y aun así podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. El pobre debía estar sufriendo la misma agonía que él.

-Cas, socio, ¿estás despierto?- Dean le llamó. –No puedo dormir.-

El rubio espero respuesta, pero no la obtuvo.

-No logro conciliar el sueño y es culpa tuya.-

Los ojos de Castiel permanecían cerrados, pero podía sentir los de Dean recorriendo su cuerpo.

-No paro de pensar en las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, los lugares donde quiero hacértelas y cuantas veces las haremos.-

La cama comenzó a moverse. Dean estaba restregando su entrepierna contra el colchón, hacía eso mientras dormía cuando estaba realmente cachondo. Ahora en sus cinco sentidos, Dean lo disfrutaba más.

-¿Quieres saber sobre qué fantaseo hacer cuando nos casemos?-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte del castaño.

Dean se lamió los labios.

-Quiero hacértelo en la playa, lento, muy muy lento. No me importa la posibilidad de que alguien nos atrape, y si alguien lo hace, bueno...- Le escuchó esbozar una perversa sonrisa. -siempre pensé que si hay audiencia mucho mejor.-

La polla de Castiel palpitó ante la idea de ser visto mientras fornicaba con Dean.

-Quiero hacerlo en el impala, sé que no es el lugar más cómodo pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer un buen trabajo si se trata de ti.-

Estaba hablando sucio, Dean acostumbraba a liberar su frustración sexual a través de ejercicio y boxeo, pero en ocasiones no era suficiente y debía sacarlo de otra manera, así que lo hacía verbalmente.

Susurraba las cosas pervertidas e inapropiadas que deseaba hacerle a Castiel, y este sólo se derretía al son de sus labios. Las palabras de Dean se metían bajo su piel, cosquilleando sus puntos débiles y estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Quiero comer pay de manzana sobre tu piel desnuda.- Rió. –Sé que suena loco, pero es una fantasía que he tenido desde hace unos meses en mi cabeza.-

Castiel contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Dean estaba loco.

-Estos son tus boxers, por cierto.- Dean comentó juguetón, moviendo sus caderas, restregando su erección contra la tela.

Castiel debía detenerlo, su miembro comenzaba a escurrir ante sus comentarios. Si no paraba perdería el control y rompería su pacto con el señor.

-Dean, duérmete.-

Le escuchó reír. –Sabía que estabas despierto.-

Castiel le lanzó una almohada y Dean rió más fuerte.

-¿Mismo problema para dormir?-

No tenía caso mentir. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con su intensa mirada verde.

-Deberíamos estar dormidos, tienes trabajo en el taller y yo lecturas con el grupo juvenil de la iglesia mañana temprano.-

Dean suspiró. –Lo sé, lo intento pero es más o menos difícil contigo en mi camiseta.- Sus ojos se encendieron, como si acabara de tener una idea. –Tal vez si te la quitas, pueda dormir.-

Castiel rió. –Creo que eso sólo empeoraría tu predicamento ¿Qué es lo que regularmente haces cuando no puedes dormir? ¿Qué te relaja? ¿Contar ovejas? ¿Leer?-

-Masturbarme pensando en ti.-

_Oh, las imágenes en la cabeza de Castiel..._

-Hazlo.- Dijo Castiel impulsivamente, cegado por la lujuria.

-Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones.- Respondió Dean estrujándose la erección sobre los boxers.

Castiel, cerró los ojos, no esperaba que Dean se masturbara en la misma cama, asumió que se tomaría una ducha o lo haría en otra habitación de la casa.

Si bien se sorprendió al verlo acariciarse, se quedó sin palabras cuando sintió la cama moverse mientras Dean se posicionaba sobre él.

Dean se encontraba encima de él, rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura, manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin tocarse en lo absoluto pero al mismo tiempo, unidos por una fuerza invisible. El castaño se aseguró de no abrir los ojos, no debía sucumbir a la tentación.

-Pareces algo acalorado, Cas.- Dean acercó su nariz a su cuello y aspiró profundo para después exhalar suavemente por la boca. -¿Porque no pierdes la camiseta?-

Como si se encontrara bajo algún tipo de hipnosis, Castiel se deshizo de la prenda al instante. Una pared menos entre ellos, Dean siempre lograba eso en Castiel, desarmarlo sin esfuerzo y dejarlo expuesto para él.

-No voy a tocarte, lo prometo. No importa cuánto me muera por hacerlo, pero...- Metió su mano dentro de sus boxers. -...El que no pueda tocarte no significa que no pueda _tocarme_ frente a ti.-

Castiel cerró los ojos, no podía ver a su prometido así, la tentación sería demasiada, no podría contener su necesidad. Debía seguir las reglas, debía hacer las cosas bien, quería ser un buen cristiano y no sucumbir ante el pecado.

Pero escuchó el cremoso sonido de la mano de Dean deslizándose por su propio miembro. Aun sin ver podía divisar sus dedos alrededor de su falo, subiendo a la punta y bajando a la base. Dean estaba masturbándose por él, _para él._

-Cas...- Dean susurró, su tembloroso aliento le acarició la mejilla. –Cas abre los ojos.- Soltó un gemido sin abrir la boca. –Cas mira mi polla.-

Contra su voluntad, los parpados del castaño se abrieron. Ahí estaba Dean, desnudo encima de él, mejillas enrojecidas, polla palpitante y húmeda en su mano y sus ojos completamente fijados en él.

-Tócate, tócate para mí, Cas.-

-Dean...-

-No estamos rompiendo ninguna regla.- Dean afirmó. -se supone que no debemos tocarnos entre nosotros ni darle placer al otro por nuestra propia mano antes de la boda.- Las caricias que Dean se auto propinaba se aceleraron. –Así que tócate, por favor, por mí.-

Dean tenía razón, no había precisamente ninguna regla que dijera "No pueden masturbarse frente al otro". No trató razonar más allá de dicha lógica, necesitaba aliviar ese fuego que sentía en las venas, antes de darse cuenta su polla estaba fuera de su pantalón.

Se acarició a sí mismo con la misma velocidad con la que Dean lo hacía.

-Eso es, justo así, Cas.- Dean congratuló.

Durante varios minutos, se acariciaron a sí mismos, mirándose a los ojos en sin mediar palabra.

 _"Esto es lo que le haría a tu cuerpo en este momento."_ Decía el silencio de Dean.

 _"No tienes idea de lo que le espera al tuyo cuando termine esta semana"_ Decía el silencio de Castiel.

Castiel tomó su propia erección con las dos manos y abusó con más fuerza de sí mismo. Tener los ojos de su prometido sobre su polla desnuda intensificó su placer.

-Cas, ¿sabías que desde que te conocí no uso ropa interior?-

-No.- Castiel dejó salir entrecortadamente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-

_¡No, no, no...!_

Dean se lamió los labios y tragó saliva.

-Por si decides cogerme en cualquier momento- Detuvo sus caricias y comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando repetidas veces su propio puño. -Porque cuando se trata de sentir tu polla contra la mía siempre estoy dispuesto, ángel.-

Castiel observó la punta de Dean, húmeda y brillosa goteando liquido pre seminal justo encima de su propio miembro.

-En cuanto digas acepto, te cargaré sobre mi hombro, te llevare al primer lugar solitario que encuentre y te cogeré en el suelo, fuerte, lento.- Los músculos en sus hombros, pecho y brazos completamente tensos. -Desquitaré todo este tiempo, abusaré de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, te dejaré usarme hasta que te hartes de mí...-

-Eso jamás pasará, Dean.- Castiel interrumpió de inmediato. -jamás podría cansarme de ti.-

Dean sonrió. –Ni yo de ti, socio, tenlo por seguro.-

-No lo quiero lento ni tierno, lo quiero duro y fuerte.- Dean siseó por lo bajo. -Quiero quebrar esta cama amándote, quiero marcas y consecuencias.- Tragó saliva. -Te quiero para mí, ángel.-

Castiel palpitó, por un segundo se sintió a punto de explotar.

-Yo también, Dean, no tienes idea cuanto.- Castiel respondió, con voz más profunda y rasposa de lo usual. –Quiero tomarte en mis manos, en mi boca, sentirte creciendo y palpitando, hacer que te corras por todos los medios posibles, quiero que sientas...- Maldijo por lo bajo. –Quiero que sientas lo mucho que te necesito, quiero sentir tu barba contra mi piel y hacerte cosas que me hagan avergonzarme al día siguiente.-

El rubio sonrió, alarmante peligro en su mirada.

-Ni trecientos aves maría podrán borrar los pecados que voy a marcar sobre tu piel.- Dean prometió contra su mejilla.

-Dean...- La polla de Castiel palpitó en sus manos, estaba a pocos instantes de explotar.

-¿Vas a correrte para mí? ¿Vas a escurrir encima de ese fuerte pecho tuyo?- El rubio gimió entre dientes. –Porque yo sí.- Apresuró sus carias. –Voy a vaciar toda esta hambre que tengo por ti, voy a dispararla encima de ti, cubrirte con todo mi amor.-

-Cas, hazlo conmigo.- Dean suplicó hecho un desastre. -Ahora, por favor hazlo, sólo suéltalo, conmigo, ahora, ¡Ahora!-

Castiel punzó una última vez y dejando salir un gutural sonido eyaculó con fuerza. Dean hizo lo mismo.

De repente, había orgasmo de Dean en su abdomen, en su pecho, incluso un poco en su mentón.

-Mieeerda.- Dean siseó entre pequeñas convulsiones de placer. El rubio era realmente reactivo cuando se corría. –Mierda Castiel, te amo, ¿Me oíste? Te amo con cada centímetro de mi... santo dios...- El orgasmo fue más que intenso para ambos, durante varios segundos ninguno pudo hacer más que temblar y eyacular.

Cuando finalmente el placer se desvaneció, ambos permanecieron en silencio, tratando de recobrar el aliento y recuperar la cordura.

Dean descansó su peso sobre sus codos, asegurándose de que su cuerpo no tocara el de Castiel. Incluso después del orgasmo, Dean cumplió su promesa.

Ambos estaban cubiertos bajo una ligera capa de sudor; jadeantes, fascinados.

-Lo siento...- Dean se disculpó agitado y sin aliento. –Necesitaba sacarme eso del sistema, ya estoy más tranquilo.- suspiró. –Debía soltar un poco de vapor o iba a explotar.- Soltó una débil risilla. –Aunque lo hice después de todo.-

Castiel rió por lo bajo.

-También te amo.- Castiel susurró.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mientras te corrías, me dijiste varios te amo, te retribuyo, igualmente te amo.-

El rubio parpadeó. –Lo hice, ¿no es cierto?- Rió. –Lo siento, me pongo algo sentimental cuando tengo orgasmos.-

Dean se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza sonriente. –¿Por qué me pone nervioso decirlo? Literalmente vamos a casarnos en una semana.-

Castiel rió, deseó usar la poca energía que le quedaba para levantarse y besarlo en los labios.

-Debes creer que soy un tonto.-

-Creo que eres adorable.- El castaño aseguró. –Y un deleite visual.-

Dean paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de su prometido cubierto en sus orgasmos. –Tú luces perfecto.-

Castiel tomó el rostro del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él, plantándole un profundo beso en los labios. Dean inmediatamente le correspondió denotando ansias y necesidad. Las manos de Cas subieron por la fuerte espalda de su futuro esposo, sintiendo la piel bajo sus dedos erizándose.

-Cas...- Dean jadeó. -¿Qué hay de la abstinencia?-

Castiel estaba consciente de que estaban rompiendo reglas, pero también estaba consciente de que necesitaba a Dean dentro de él, alrededor de él.

Se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. -Supongo a que no importa si somos pecaminosos sólo esta noche.-

Dean sonrió y continúo besándolo. Feliz de poder finalmente plasmar su amor sobre su cuerpo.

Y aunque prometieron mantenerse impolutos hasta la noche de bodas, fueron pecaminosos toda la semana.

_ **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _

_** Resumen de este fic: ** _

_**Castiel: Dean, ¡NO!** _

_**Dean:** _ _ **¡** _ _**Dean, SÍ!** _

**_ Jajaja, este fue mi primer fic Destiel completo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, llevo queriendo publicarlo desde diciembre del año pasado. _ **

**_ Más historias vendrán durante estas vacaciones de verano, para recibir notificaciones sigan esta cuenta y añadan esta historia a sus listas. _ **

_ **Los comentarios son bienvenidos.** _

_ **A los que continúan conmigo aun después de mi hiatus de dos meses, muchas gracias y a los que son nuevos y nuevas, sean bienvenidos a esta pequeña familia :)** _

**_ Exploren esta cuenta, no es mi primer historia sobre Supernatural, quizá encuentren algo que les guste. _ **

_ **¡Hasta la próxima historia!** _


	2. Mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos

* * *

**Castiel**

Castiel pateó la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe. Gruñendo y a trompicones, el castaño cargó a su ebrio amigo a través del departamento hasta soltarlo sobre el primer asiento que encontró en la cocina.

-Con cuidado Dean.- Susurró suavemente mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

Suspiró aliviado mientras se sobaba los adoloridos músculos de sus brazos. Cargar a un hombre de treinta y cinco años desde el bar hasta el séptimo piso del condominio en el que vivía no era una tarea placentera ni mucho menos fácil.

Hizo una mueca de asco, tenía impregnado el olor a tequila en la nariz.

Castiel regularmente no acostumbraba a ir a bares ni tampoco a beber, pero Dean se había aparecido en la puerta de su departamento, con las manos en los bolsillos, vistiendo esa camisa de franela que le quedaba tan bien y esa brillante sonrisa que le quedaba aún mejor. Simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Ahora recordaba porque odiaba esos lugares, la gente siempre terminaba saliendo aún más estúpida que cuando entraba, apestando a cigarros y alcohol, tal y como Dean en aquel momento. Odiaba el sabor de la cerveza o de cualquier bebida con alcohol en general, honestamente no entendía que tenía de especial beber algo que sabía horriblemente amargo y aparte a un precio tan injustamente alto.

 _-No se trata de su sabor, si no de lo que te hace sentir.-_ Explicó Dean la primera vez que lo llevó a un bar.

Igualmente, Castiel seguía sin entender, siempre terminaba mareado y con cosquillas en la garganta después de beber un par de copas.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto después de un tiempo, iba a esos lugares mayormente sólo para disfrutar de la compañía de Dean.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, hubiera declinado la invitación sin problema, se hubiera encerrado en su habitación y se habría quedado en la comodidad de su cama mirando repeticiones viejas de Grey's Anatomy en la televisión. Pero no podía negarle su presencia a Dean, mucho menos en aquella noche.

_19 de Julio._

_El aniversario de muerte de su padre_.

Salir al bar más cercano y beber en honor a John Winchester era una tradición personal que tenían estos dos.

La primera vez que hicieron eso, Castiel no entendió como Dean podía extrañar a alguien que nunca estuvo ahí para él, después entendió que a Dean no le dolía lo que vivió con él.

Le dolía lo que _pudo_ vivir y no fue.

Así que cada 19 de Julio, Dean se aparecía en su puerta y le invitaba un par de tragos, hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta que el bartender les informaba que estaban por cerrar, Dean lo acompañaba de regreso a su apartamento y se iba, dejando a Castiel con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una melancólica sensación deseo en el pecho.

Aquella noche, Dean tomó más de lo que acostumbraba y terminó increíblemente ebrio, buscando pelea con extraños y flirteando con cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente. Cuando lo vio coquetear con la rockola del bar supo que era hora de sacarlo de ahí.

Ahora, Castiel se encontraba en la entrada de su departamento, quitándose el abrigo de encima mientras Dean reía sin parar sobre nada en particular.

Ambos estaban cansados, desvelados y empapados por la lluvia. Otra cosa que Castiel odiaba con extrema renuencia, la humedad.

Se sacó los zapatos, se dobló las mangas y con un brazo sobre sus hombros, guió a Dean a su habitación, una vez ahí, se dispuso a deshacerse de sus prendas húmedas antes de que atrapara un resfriado o una neumonía. Además acababa de cambiar las sabanas, no quería arruinarlas con un hombre húmedo y ebrio encima.

 _Ni se te ocurra vomitar..._ le advirtió con la mirada mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Dean musitó algo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Castiel preguntó al sentir los rasposos dedos de Dean sobre su cara.

-Tu cara.- Dean murmuró fascinado pasando su pulgar por su mejilla. –Es tan... irreal, es como si tu madre tuviera fotoshop en su útero y se hubiera tomado el tiempo de diseñar tu rostro.-

Sus balbuceos eran extraños y sin sentido, pero le generaba cierta ternura verlo tan vulnerable.

Desabotonó el cuarto botón y Dean rió suavemente.

-Tus nudillos me hacen cosquillas.- Susurró cerrando los ojos. –Se siente bien.-

-Me alegra que mis manos te provoquen delectación.-

Dean rió por lo bajo. –Siempre hablas con las palabras más extrañas.- Negó con la cabeza. -Eres tan peculiar, tan distinto a los demás, que a veces creo que no eres de este mundo.-

Una sonrisa se filtró de entre los labios del castaño. -¿Cómo un alienígena?-

Dean negó con la cabeza. –Como un ángel.-

Castiel tomó su camisa por el cuello y la deslizó por sus anchos hombros dejándola caer a sus pies, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel durante el proceso. Tragó saliva, notó su propio corazón latiendo cada vez con más fuerza ante cada prenda que abandonaba el cuerpo de Dean.

-Esto me gusta.- Dijo Dean.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto... me gusta cuando me tocas, Cas.- Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. –Cada vez que chocamos puños, cuando rodeas mi hombro con tu brazo o cuando descansas tu cabeza contra mi hombro en el tren yo siento una presión fuerte, justo aquí...- Se acarició el estómago. –Y aquí...- Deslizó su mano hacia su entrepierna y se estrujó el paquete.

Dean gimió por lo bajo.

Castiel punzó dentro de sus pantalones.

El rubio abrió los ojos y susurró gentilmente contra su mejilla:

-Quizá por eso estoy tan loco por ti.-

Castiel tragó saliva.

_Estoy loco por ti..._

_Estoy loco por ti..._

Aquellas palabras vibraron dentro de Castiel, estremeciendo su alma y formando un eco ineludible dentro de su cabeza.

-Dean...- Eso no era cierto, no iba a asumir que sus palabras eran verídicas, en aquel momento el alcohol hablaba por él, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie sin tambalear, creerle sería absurdo.

-Estás ebrio.- Aseguró Castiel.

-Me gustabas antes de embriagarme, me gustas ahora y créeme, socio...- Dean rió por lo bajo. –Te aseguro que me seguirás gustando mañana por la mañana.-

Sonaba tan honesto, la sinceridad en sus ojos y la seguridad en su voz. _Tal vez..._ no, se negaba a creerlo; era simplemente demasiado bello para ser real, no importaba que tan honestas sonaran sus palabras, no podía confiar en su confesión, al menos no estando ebrio y confundido.

Castiel miró la fuente de tan tiernas palabras y suspiró, muy despacio.

-No, no es así.-

-Claro que sí, Incluso escribí un bobo poema sobre lo mucho que amo tus ojos de gatito curioso.- Se palpó el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. –Lo cargo en mi billetera todos los días, tratando de juntar el valor que necesito para dártelo.-

-¿Qué podría gustarte en mi?- Cuestionó Castiel, más para sí mismo que hacia Dean. Castiel no se sentía particularmente feo, pero tampoco sentía que su atractivo se comparara al de Dean, ningún hombre se comparaba con Dean y sus magníficos ojos verdes, su cabello arenoso y su masculina sonrisa, sus labios perfectos y su espalda ancha. ¿Alguien tan maravilloso como Dean qué podría ver en alguien tan ordinario como él?

-Tus ojos, tu voz rasposa, la sombra de tu barba, tus glúteos.-

-Dean...-

-Lo bien que luces en gabardina y lo atractivo que te ves con corbata, podría seguir durante días, Cas. Pero lo que me hizo caer por ti, fue esto...- Pegó su dedo índice contra el pecho de Castiel.

Castiel siguió su dedo con la mirada y frunció el ceño. -¿Mi corazón?-

-No, tus pezones.-

El rubio eructó y se desmayó sobre la alfombra.

En un instante, Dean se había ido, justo como un sueño que acaba en la mejor parte.

Castiel suspiró y con las manos bajo sus brazos, lo levantó del suelo.

_Maldición, enserio pesaba..._

Le dejó caer lo más cuidadosamente posible sobre la cama, acomodó sus piernas y le quitó las botas.

Después los calcetines, desabrochó su cinturón y finalmente de un tirón se deshizo de sus pantalones.

Ahora Dean reposaba sobre la cama de Castiel, roncando sonoramente, una mano sobre su estómago y la otra sobre el pecho, vistiendo unos ajustados boxers con la imagen de un oso grizzli rugiendo sobre su entrepierna.

_Aquellos boxers..._

Castiel sonrió. Aun recordaba cuando se los regaló en navidad.

 _-¿Porque un oso?-_ Dean había preguntado entre risas.

Castiel simplemente sonrió y dijo:

_-Porque ya no había de ardillas.-_

_Santo dios, incluso ebrio e inconsciente lucia condenadamente perfecto..._ La cosa con el cuerpo de Dean era que no estaba exageradamente esculpido, sus brazos eran fuertes, su pecho estaba fornido y su abdomen era completamente plano, no había abdominales de acero ni costillas marcadas, sólo deliciosa carne y fuerza bajo su piel. De pies a cabeza. Era perfecto.

Castiel se sintió como un pervertido, así que apartó de inmediato la mirada y levantó la ropa del piso.

_Snap._

Algo cayó al suelo.

Era la billetera de Dean.

_Escribí un bobo poema sobre lo mucho que amo tus ojos..._

_Lo cargo en mi billetera todos los días..._

Recordó las palabras de Dean.

Consideró en abrirla y confirmar si de hecho existía tal poema, sintió culpa por un instante con sólo pensarlo, pero era su única oportunidad de probar si las palabras de Dean eran sinceras o sólo eran balbuceos aleatorios, producto de su ebriedad.

Ignorando su conciencia levantó la billetera y la abrió, se encontró con tres fotos:

Sam soplando las velas de su cumpleaños número treinta, Dean sonriendo detrás con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Castiel.

Sam con el ceño fruncido bajo una máscara de crema de pastel y Dean y Castiel carcajeándose.

Y una tercera, era Castiel sujetando una mariposa azul, mirándola con detenimiento en el parque, el azul de sus alas combinaba perfecto con el azul de sus ojos.

Castiel recordaba aquella foto en el parque.

 _-Es como si emitiera su propio brillo.-_ Dijo Castiel fascinado, mirando la mariposa que posaba sobre sus nudillos.

 _-Igual que tú.-_ Respondió Dean tomando la fotocon la vieja cámara de su padre.

Castiel sonrió ante el recuerdo. Suspiró y miró al hombre acostado sobre su cama.

_¿Es cierto, Dean?_

_¿Enserio me amas?_

_¿Es esta la amistad más hermosa que he tenido?_

_¿O sólo el amor más doloroso que he experimentado en mi vida?_

Durante años, Castiel luchó contra aquel sentimiento, buscando cualquier defecto en Dean que le hiciera borrar sus sentimientos hacia él. El problema era que nunca encontró ninguno.

Dean era perfecto por dentro y por fuera. Día tras día, su amor por aquel hombre no hacía más que crecer sin control. Los detalles que el rubio tenía hacia el sólo empeoraban las cosas. Recordó todas las veces que, sin pedírselo, Dean reparaba cualquier desperfecto en su apartamento, Dean y su estúpida sonrisa cada vez que se aparecía en su trabajo con una bolsa con dos hamburguesas y coca cola.

Dean cuidándolo cuando se enfermaba de gripa durante el invierno.

Dean enviando mensajes durante la noche asegurándose de que llegara bien a casa después las jornadas largas

Y Dean fingiendo que le gusta la opera clásica y asistiendo a los conciertos sólo para pasar tiempo juntos.

Castiel encontró una hoja de papel doblada. Tragó saliva, era la hora de la verdad. Con cuidado, la desdobló. Parecía haber durado mucho tiempo dentro de la billetera, la tinta en la nota parecía vieja y el papel estaba gastado.

Lo primero que leyó fue su propio nombre, hasta arriba en el centro, era claro que estaba destinada a él. Bajo su nombre, estaba el poema, con rayones y borrones por aquí y por allá. Castiel sonrió, Dean nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras.

Le echó otro vistazo a Dean, quien ahora abrazaba la almohada, bíceps abultándose en sus brazos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el objeto contra su pecho.

Regresó su atención a la nota.

_ De nuevo haces esto en mí, _

_ Estás hablándome y yo te escucho claro y fuerte _

_ Quiero que escuches lo que debo decir _

_ Quiero que sientas lo que intento no sentir. _

_ Abro la boca pero nada sale de mí. _

_ Lo detesto _

_ Me encanta _

_ Tú sólo permaneces ahí, observándome, _

_ Hablándome en silencio con el azul de tus ojos _

_ Viendo como me ahogo en el océano de mi propio silencio. _

_ Lo detesto, me encanta _

_ Es irónico, siempre respetaste los límites de mi silencio _

_ Pero siempre me abrumaste con el tuyo. _

_ Miras en mi más de lo que cualquier persona podría ver, _

_ Dices más de lo que quiero escuchar _

_ Y todo sin siquiera abrir los labios. _

_ Lo detesto. _

_ Me encanta. _

_ Me encantas _

_ Y lo detesto. _

El corazón de Castiel dolió, fuerte, intenso, la lluvia afuera no se comparaba con la tormenta que sentía adentro. Dean sentía exactamente lo mismo que Castiel, todo ese tiempo había experimentado la misma silenciosa tortura que él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo pudo no ver la agonía detrás de su sonrisa?

Castiel miró por la ventana para despejar su mente. Sabía que a partir de esa noche, las cosas iban a cambiar entre los dos. Sujetó la nota contra sus labios y cerró los ojos.

La lluvia cesó.

* * *

**Dean**

Dean salió de la regadera, con la peor migraña de su vida y la sensación de tener el estómago detrás de su garganta. Sentirse como basura no era lo que le aquejaba, una cruda se desvanecería eventualmente, las palabras que le dijo a Castiel la noche anterior por otro lado, no.

Dean recargó ambos codos en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo.

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_¡Estúpido...!_

Dean cerró los ojos, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para decir la verdad pero no lo suficiente para olvidarlo. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

-¿Qué hiciste, imbécil?- Se recriminó en voz baja.

Probablemente Castiel ahora lo miraría como a un fenómeno, como un pervertido. Probablemente lo había asustado con su confesión.

La última vez que Dean le reveló sus sentimientos a otro hombre este dejó de hablarle, lo evitó por el resto de la escuela. En esa ocasión, Dean había perdido a Benny, no quería que pasara lo mismo con Castiel.

Por ello, su atracción hacia el castaño era un secreto que había encerrado en una caja fuerte y bajo llave dentro de su corazón.

-¿Habrá leído la nota?- Se preguntó al espejo.

No había forma de zafarse de aquella situación, no podía usar el " _Lo siento viejo, estaba taaan ebrio anoche, apenas recuerdo como llegue aquí"_ , su confesión estaba plasmada en papel, no existía manera alguna de retractar sus palabras.

No quería perderlo, no _podía_ perderlo, Castiel era (después de Sammy) la persona más importante para él, era su ancla, su roca de apoyo, su alma gemela; no podía resignarse a afrontar una vida sin él a su lado.

Debía ser franco con él. Sí, debía aclararlo todo de una vez, decirle toda la verdad sin ninguna traba, era la única manera de manejar todo ese desastre, tomó una toalla, la enrolló alrededor de su cintura y decidido, y al mismo tiempo aterrado, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba Castiel.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Castiel**

El olor a tocino frito hacía que el estómago de Castiel gruñera, no estaba acostumbrado a comer carne tan temprano pero sabía que el tocino con huevos (estrellados no revueltos) era el desayuno favorito de Dean. Se aseguró de hacerlo tal y como le gustaba, sabía que probablemente no tendría tanta hambre con la resaca, pero debía comer.

Cuando Castiel despertó, Dean ya estaba en la regadera, se levantó del sofá recordando repentinamente todo lo pasado la noche anterior, el bar, la confesión, el poema. Puso la ropa de Dean en la lavadora y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

La regadera dejo de sonar y algo de ansiedad aleteó dentro de Castiel, no estaba de seguro de si Dean recordaría las cosas que dijo estando borracho, no sabía si Dean querría hablar al respecto de ser así. Había un riesgo alto de asustarlo con sus sentimientos, había una razón por la cual Dean no había dicho nada todos esos años, tenía miedo y el sacar a la luz dichos sentimientos sólo lo alejaría, pero guardarse todo eso para sí mismo no le haría bien a nadie, sólo continuaría como una agonía diaria, Castiel sabía eso mejor que nadie.

Escuchó sus pies descalzos acercándose a la cocina, tragó saliva. Aun después de tanto pensarlo no sabía cómo abordar la situación.

\- - - - - - - - 

**Dean**

Dean entró a la cocina, vestido con una simple camiseta blanca y pantalón deportivo de Castiel encima. Castiel estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Castiel con esa voz rasposa que Dean tanto amaba.

-Buenos días.- Respondió Dean.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, mucho mejor que hace unas horas, gracias.-

Castiel asintió.

-Yo... uh...- Dean se aclaró la garganta. –Cas, hay unas cosas que debo decirte, y necesito que las escuches bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

Castiel, sin dejar de preparar el desayuno, asintió en silencio una vez más.

-De acuerdo.- Musitó Dean antes de comenzar. -Yo crecí sin un padre.-

Aquellas palabras llamaron su atención, no era para nada lo que esperaba oír en aquel momento.

-Con las chicas que he salido, con las que he tenido una relación relativamente estable yo, siempre sentí que era mi deber cuidar de ellas, protegerlas tal y como lo hacía con mi madre y con Sammy, y estaba bien con eso.-

-Sin embargo, crecí sin un padre y nunca supe lo que era ser protegido por alguien más, claro mi madre y mi hermano siempre me ofrecerán su apoyo y siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, pero era yo quien proveía seguridad a la casa y durante mucho tiempo estuve acostumbrado a eso.-

Castiel apagó la estufa y se dio la vuelta, ahora tenía esos ojos azules encima de él, expectantes, circunspectos. Dean prosiguió.

-A lo que voy con esto es... la sensación de ser protegido, de estar a salvo, no la había sentido hasta que te conocí.- Dean comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta entre sus dedos. -Y me gustó. Tener a alguien cuidándome la espalda, preocupándose si comí algo que no fuera hamburguesas o pastel, que me pregunte constantemente como me siento o cuide de mi cuando me enfermo, asegurándose de estar al pendiente de mi incluso cuando no estamos en la misma habitación, todo eso... bueno, me gustó.-

Respiró profundo, le faltaba aire. -Lo que trato de decir, Cas, es que me gustas; tal vez un poco más de lo que quisiera admitir, tal vez más de lo que debería permitirme hacerlo.-

Castiel no reaccionó.

No movió ni un músculo y Dean lo supo...

Lo perdió.

Dean cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. –Lo siento tanto, Cas.- Susurró. –Lo siento tanto, yo... sólo no pude evitarlo.- Era el fin, el corazón de Dean cayó al suelo.

-Quisiera no sentir tanto por ti per...- Los labios de su amigo estaban sobre los de él.

Labios de Castiel.

Besos de Castiel.

Sabor a Castiel.

Al principio Dean no logró procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Castiel estaba besándolo, era más que obvio, pero simplemente no tenía sentido. Ni en sus sueños más remotos habría imaginado que Cas correspondiera sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sonaba como una posibilidad remota pero allí estaban, besándose con desesperación, gimiendo en la boca del otro. Más cerca que nuca.

Besos gentiles y cálidos, sonoros y dulces. La cabeza de Dean daba vueltas mientras los labios de Castiel lo sacudían fuera del suelo. En algún punto su espalda tocó una pared y el castaño pegó su pecho al suyo, restregando su necesidad contra el muslo del otro. Las manos de Dean se deslizaron por la amplia espalda de Castiel, mientras que las de éste entraban bajo la camiseta del rubio.

Las manos de su mejor amigo en contacto directo con su piel desnuda fueron lo único que Dean necesitaba para perder el control, Dean tiró de la camiseta de Castiel señalando que necesitaba deshacerse de ella. Castiel levantó los brazos y la camiseta abandonó su cuerpo, Dean hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron expuestos de la cintura hacia arriba para el otro.

Los labios de Dean bajaron al pecho de Castiel, se sintió sólido y firme contra sus labios, exquisito sobre su lengua, chupó un pezón, luego el otro. Castiel por su parte le mordisqueó los hombros, pasó su lengua por los músculos de sus brazos y chupó ese pequeño espacio detrás del oído de Dean.

Se frotaron contra el muslo del otro, la fricción estimulando el centro de su placer, gimiendo cosas sin sentido. Necesitando y disfrutando, construyendo un clímax que se acercaba a la velocidad de un tren. Ambos iban a correrse en sus pantalones.

-Dean...- Castiel apresuró los movimientos de su cadera. –Te amo.-

Dean punzó contra su pierna. Castiel lo notó.

-Te amo.- Otra punzada. Castiel sonrió. –Te amo, te amo.- El cuerpo entero de Dean reaccionaba ante esas dos palabras. Castiel estaba fascinado. –Te amo Dean Winchester, te amo.-

Sucedió. Dean enterró su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo y eyaculó con fuerza contra su muslo, empapando su propio pantalón, empapando el pantalón de Castiel.

La sensación del orgasmo de Dean impregnándose en su piel llevó al castaño al límite, propinándole un profundo beso en los labios, Castiel eyaculó contra el muslo de Dean.

El orgasmo fue casi asfixiante, ninguno de los dos respiró o se movió hasta que el fuego se extinguió, dejando detrás las cenizas de las que renacería amor.

Dean luchó por recuperar el aliento y reunir las piezas que quedaban de él para poder volver a hablar. Se lamió los labios, tomo aliento y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Esto... esto significa que somos algo?- Dean miró los labios de Castiel por un breve segundo. 

–Cas, ¿somos algo?-

Una enorme sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Castiel para nunca desaparecer. Besó los labios de Dean y susurró:

-Lo somos todo.-


End file.
